ColorNames
Returns a list of the color names you can use in LiveCode. Examples: put the colorNames Here is a list: * AliceBlue * AntiqueWhite * AntiqueWhite1 * AntiqueWhite2 * AntiqueWhite3 * AntiqueWhite4 * Aquamarine * Aquamarine1 * Aquamarine2 * Aquamarine3 * Aquamarine4 * Azure * Azure1 * Azure2 * Azure3 * Azure4 * Beige * Bisque * Bisque1 * Bisque2 * Bisque3 * Bisque4 * Black * BlanchedAlmond * Blue * Blue1 * Blue2 * Blue3 * Blue4 * BlueViolet * Brown * Brown1 * Brown2 * Brown3 * Brown4 * Burlywood * Burlywood1 * Burlywood2 * Burlywood3 * Burlywood4 * CadetBlue * CadetBlue1 * CadetBlue2 * CadetBlue3 * CadetBlue4 * Chartreuse * Chartreuse1 * Chartreuse2 * Chartreuse3 * Chartreuse4 * Chocolate * Chocolate1 * Chocolate2 * Chocolate3 * Chocolate4 * Coral * Coral1 * Coral2 * Coral3 * Coral4 * CornflowerBlue * CornSilk * CornSilk1 * CornSilk2 * CornSilk3 * CornSilk4 * Cyan * Cyan1 * Cyan2 * Cyan3 * Cyan4 * DarkBlue * DarkCyan * DarkGoldenrod * DarkGoldenrod1 * DarkGoldenrod2 * DarkGoldenrod3 * DarkGoldenrod4 * DarkGray * DarkGreen * DarkKhaki * DarkMagenta * DarkOliveGreen * DarkOliveGreen1 * DarkOliveGreen2 * DarkOliveGreen3 * DarkOliveGreen4 * DarkOrange * DarkOrange1 * DarkOrange2 * DarkOrange3 * DarkOrange4 * DarkOrchid * DarkOrchid1 * DarkOrchid2 * DarkOrchid3 * DarkOrchid4 * DarkRed * DarkSalmon * DarkSeaGreen * DarkSeaGreen1 * DarkSeaGreen2 * DarkSeaGreen3 * DarkSeaGreen4 * DarkSlateBlue * DarkSlateGray * DarkSlateGray1 * DarkSlateGray2 * DarkSlateGray3 * DarkSlateGray4 * DarkTurquoise * DarkViolet * DeepPink * DeepPink1 * DeepPink2 * DeepPink3 * DeepPink4 * DeepSkyBlue * DeepSkyBlue1 * DeepSkyBlue2 * DeepSkyBlue3 * DeepSkyBlue4 * DimGray * DodgerBlue * DodgerBlue1 * DodgerBlue2 * DodgerBlue3 * DodgerBlue4 * Firebrick * Firebrick1 * Firebrick2 * Firebrick3 * Firebrick4 * FloralWhite * ForestGreen * Gainsboro * GhostWhite * Gold * Gold1 * Gold2 * Gold3 * Gold4 * Goldenrod * Goldenrod1 * Goldenrod2 * Goldenrod3 * Goldenrod4 * Gray * Gray0 * Gray1 * Gray10 * Gray100 * Gray11 * Gray12 * Gray13 * Gray14 * Gray15 * Gray16 * Gray17 * Gray18 * Gray19 * Gray2 * Gray20 * Gray21 * Gray22 * Gray23 * Gray24 * Gray25 * Gray26 * Gray27 * Gray28 * Gray29 * Gray3 * Gray30 * Gray31 * Gray32 * Gray33 * Gray34 * Gray35 * Gray36 * Gray37 * Gray38 * Gray39 * Gray4 * Gray40 * Gray41 * Gray42 * Gray43 * Gray44 * Gray45 * Gray46 * Gray47 * Gray48 * Gray49 * Gray5 * Gray50 * Gray51 * Gray52 * Gray53 * Gray54 * Gray55 * Gray56 * Gray57 * Gray58 * Gray59 * Gray6 * Gray60 * Gray61 * Gray62 * Gray63 * Gray64 * Gray65 * Gray66 * Gray67 * Gray68 * Gray69 * Gray7 * Gray70 * Gray71 * Gray72 * Gray73 * Gray74 * Gray75 * Gray76 * Gray77 * Gray78 * Gray79 * Gray8 * Gray80 * Gray81 * Gray82 * Gray83 * Gray84 * Gray85 * Gray86 * Gray87 * Gray88 * Gray89 * Gray9 * Gray90 * Gray91 * Gray92 * Gray93 * Gray94 * Gray95 * Gray96 * Gray97 * Gray98 * Gray99 * Green * Green1 * Green2 * Green3 * Green4 * GreenYellow * Honeydew * Honeydew1 * Honeydew2 * Honeydew3 * Honeydew4 * HotPink * HotPink1 * HotPink2 * HotPink3 * HotPink4 * IndianRed * IndianRed1 * IndianRed2 * IndianRed3 * IndianRed4 * Ivory * Ivory1 * Ivory2 * Ivory3 * Ivory4 * Khaki * Khaki1 * Khaki2 * Khaki3 * Khaki4 * Lavender * LavenderBlush * LavenderBlush1 * LavenderBlush2 * LavenderBlush3 * LavenderBlush4 * LawnGreen * LemonChiffon * LemonChiffon1 * LemonChiffon2 * LemonChiffon3 * LemonChiffon4 * LightBlue * LightBlue1 * LightBlue2 * LightBlue3 * LightBlue4 * LightCoral * LightCyan * LightCyan1 * LightCyan2 * LightCyan3 * LightCyan4 * LightGoldenrod * LightGoldenrod1 * LightGoldenrod2 * LightGoldenrod3 * LightGoldenrod4 * LightGoldenrodYellow * LightGray * LightGreen * LightPink * LightPink1 * LightPink2 * LightPink3 * LightPink4 * LightSalmon * LightSalmon1 * LightSalmon2 * LightSalmon3 * LightSalmon4 * LightSeaGreen * LightSkyBlue * LightSkyBlue1 * LightSkyBlue2 * LightSkyBlue3 * LightSkyBlue4 * LightSlateBlue * LightSlateGray * LightSteelBlue * LightSteelBlue1 * LightSteelBlue2 * LightSteelBlue3 * LightSteelBlue4 * LightYellow * LightYellow1 * LightYellow2 * LightYellow3 * LightYellow4 * LimeGreen * Linen * Magenta * Magenta1 * Magenta2 * Magenta3 * Magenta4 * Maroon * Maroon1 * Maroon2 * Maroon3 * Maroon4 * MediumAquamarine * MediumBlue * MediumForestGreen * MediumGoldenrod * MediumOrchid * MediumOrchid1 * MediumOrchid2 * MediumOrchid3 * MediumOrchid4 * MediumPurple * MediumPurple1 * MediumPurple2 * MediumPurple3 * MediumPurple4 * MediumSeaGreen * MediumSlateBlue * MediumSpringGreen * MediumTurquoise * MediumVioletRed * MidnightBlue * MintCream * MistyRose * MistyRose1 * MistyRose2 * MistyRose3 * MistyRose4 * Moccasin * NavajoWhite * NavajoWhite1 * NavajoWhite2 * NavajoWhite3 * NavajoWhite4 * Navy * NavyBlue * OldLace * OliveDrab * OliveDrab1 * OliveDrab2 * OliveDrab3 * OliveDrab4 * Orange * Orange1 * Orange2 * Orange3 * Orange4 * OrangeRed * OrangeRed1 * OrangeRed2 * OrangeRed3 * OrangeRed4 * Orchid * Orchid1 * Orchid2 * Orchid3 * Orchid4 * PaleGoldenrod * PaleGreen * PaleGreen1 * PaleGreen2 * PaleGreen3 * PaleGreen4 * PaleTurquoise * PaleTurquoise1 * PaleTurquoise2 * PaleTurquoise3 * PaleTurquoise4 * PaleVioletRed * PaleVioletRed1 * PaleVioletRed2 * PaleVioletRed3 * PaleVioletRed4 * PapayaWhip * PeachPuff * PeachPuff1 * PeachPuff2 * PeachPuff3 * PeachPuff4 * Peru * Pink * Pink1 * Pink2 * Pink3 * Pink4 * Plum * Plum1 * Plum2 * Plum3 * Plum4 * PowderBlue * Purple * Purple1 * Purple2 * Purple3 * Purple4 * Red * Red1 * Red2 * Red3 * Red4 * RosyBrown * RosyBrown1 * RosyBrown2 * RosyBrown3 * RosyBrown4 * RoyalBlue * RoyalBlue1 * RoyalBlue2 * RoyalBlue3 * RoyalBlue4 * SaddleBrown * Salmon * Salmon1 * Salmon2 * Salmon3 * Salmon4 * SandyBrown * SeaGreen * SeaGreen1 * SeaGreen2 * SeaGreen3 * SeaGreen4 * Seashell * Seashell1 * Seashell2 * Seashell3 * Seashell4 * Sienna * Sienna1 * Sienna2 * Sienna3 * Sienna4 * SkyBlue * SkyBlue1 * SkyBlue2 * SkyBlue3 * SkyBlue4 * SlateBlue * SlateBlue1 * SlateBlue2 * SlateBlue3 * SlateBlue4 * SlateGray * SlateGray1 * SlateGray2 * SlateGray3 * SlateGray4 * Snow * Snow1 * Snow2 * Snow3 * Snow4 * SpringGreen * SpringGreen1 * SpringGreen2 * SpringGreen3 * SpringGreen4 * SteelBlue * SteelBlue1 * SteelBlue2 * SteelBlue3 * SteelBlue4 * Tan * Tan1 * Tan2 * Tan3 * Tan4 * Thistle * Thistle1 * Thistle2 * Thistle3 * Thistle4 * Tomato * Tomato1 * Tomato2 * Tomato3 * Tomato4 * Transparent * Turquoise * Turquoise1 * Turquoise2 * Turquoise3 * Turquoise4 * Violet * VioletRed * VioletRed1 * VioletRed2 * VioletRed3 * VioletRed4 * Wheat * Wheat1 * Wheat2 * Wheat3 * Wheat4 * White * WhiteSmoke * Yellow * Yellow1 * Yellow2 * Yellow3 * Yellow4 * YellowGreen Category:GUI Category:Functions